Pure Jinsei
Junsei Jurei '(''Pure Life;純粋な生命) is a Hello! Project trio group. All three members were participants of the '''Morning Musume 9th Generation auditions, but were not taken into the final round. It was then revealed at the Hello! Project 2011 Winter concert that they were taken out of the auditions to form Junsei Jurei. Their Sore Wa Shoujou color is Slate Blue. Junsei Jurei's best selling single is "When the rain stops pouring down..." with a total of 61,892 copies sold. Junsei Jurei's least selling single is "With a Pinch of Sympathy!" with 28,284 copies sold. Members Current Members #Ichiro Nori (ノリ一郎; Dark Red) President #Horiuchi Sango (堀内三郷; Navy Blue) Vice President #Kira Yasuko (吉良康子; Grey) Secretary History 2011 After announcing the ninth generation members, Tsunku also announced the debut of the group Junsei Jurei. He said that the girls were really impressive during the auditions, but did not seem like Morning Musume material. Just more of like they could form the perfect trio,so they were taken out of the auditions. June 7,Junsei Jurei released their debut single, Denwa Kudasai! ''(Call Me!). It reached #1 on the Oricon Charts, with a total of 56,283 copies sold. September 2,Junsei Jurei released their second single '''When the rain stops pouring down... '.It reached #1 on the Oricon Charts, with a total of 61,892 copies sold. Junsei Jurei had their first solo fall tour, Junsei Jurei Concert Tour Fall 2011 ~Pinky-Chan!~. December 14,Junsei Jurei released the single Kare wa Toshiue no Baai de Mo ''(Even though he is older). The single reached #6 on the Oricon Charts, with a total of 30,009 copies sold. 2012 Feburary 13,Junsei Jurei released their debut album, ''Rosoku no Hikari. ''It is currently their best selling album, with a total of 21,009 copies sold. March 11,Junsei Jurei released the single '''With a Pich of Sympathy!'. It reached #19 on the Oricon Charts, with a total of 28,384 copies sold. June 8, The single Cream to Keeki ''(Cream and Cupcakes) was released. It reached #4 on the Oricon Charts, with a total of 34,869 copies sold. September 3, The single '''Kinpouge '(Buttercup) ''was released. The single hit #3 on the Oricon Charts, with 38,907 copies sold in all. December 8, The single '''Fashionistyan' was released. The single hit #6 on the charts, with a total of 31,045 copies sold. 2013 January 3,Junsei Jurei's second album, BEAUTY 2 was released. The second generation auditions were announced to take place Feburary 27, 2013. It was also announced that Junsei Jurei would be releasing their eight single, 'Seishun Lights '(Youth Lights) on March 5, 2013. Discography Singles #2011.06.07 Denwa Kudasai! #2011.09.02 When the rain stops pouring down... #2011.12.14 Kare wa Toshiue no Baai de Mo #2012.03.11 With a Pinch of Sympathy! #2012.06.08 Cream to Keeki #2012.09.03 Kinpouge #2012.12.08 Fashionistyan #2013.03.05 Seishun Lights Albums #2012.02.13 Rosoku no Hikari #2013.01.03 BEAUTY 2 Other Singles #2013.04.12 Get Together!It Girls! (Sore Wa Shoujou) Photobooks Solo #2013.04.12 ♫Junsei Jurei♫ Acts Movies #2011.01.19 Cries TV Dramas #2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (Ichiro and Horiuchi) Trivia *'''Fashionistyan '''is about the members intrest in fashion and cute things. That is why they are wearing fashionable clothes, but also wearing neko ears. *Out of all the members, Horiuchi has lead the most number of singles. *Tsunku said that during the second generation auditions, he will be looking out for girls from ages 12-15 with a cute personality, a good voice and a reason why she should join Junsei Jurei. *Junsei Jurei always wanted to have a duel to Y.okatta. *Some of the new songs in the album '''BEAUTY 2 '''are smooth,some of the new songs have a disco feeling. Category:Group Formations in 2011 Category:Sore Wa Shoujou Category:Junsei Jurei Category:Junsei Jurei Members Category:Junsei Jurei Singles Category:Junsei Jurei Albums Category:Junsei Jurei Concerts